Como decirlo
by Yahg
Summary: que pasa cuando hay algo que tienes que decir ,pero no tienes o mas bien no sabes como expresarlo mi primer yaoi (oh eso creo),espero les guste CAPITULO 7 Y POR FIN EL FINAL .ADVERTENCIA EL ULTIMOCAPITULO LEMON TERMINADO
1. Caminando por la calle algo me encontre

Notas Iniciales: que este fic es Yaoi (relación chico -chico) ¡ALERTA ¡!!!!!!! Si eres homofóbico (a) o simplemente no degustan estas cosas mejor no leas. Mejor ve y checa otro fic mío jajajaaa (recomendación del día "el adiós a todos por doce días")  
  
Otra nota más: Este es mi primer fic Yaoi, por esta razón les pido (sobre todo a los expertos en la materia) que me ayuden con sus críticas destructivas o constructivas me servirán de mucho.  
  
Bueno sin mas que decir por el momento .Adelante con el fic  
  
Como decirlo  
  
Habían pasado varios años desde la última aventura que habíamos tenido juntos ,aún seguíamos siendo amigos pero cada vez nos distanciábamos mas .dentro dos semanas tendríamos una reunión para recordar viejos tiempos.  
  
Últimamente he pensado en alguien en especial como podría ser posible que yo pensara en esta persona de esa forma si solo era uno de mis mejores amigos, además el ya tiene una pareja, si se preguntan lo que sentía por el no era amistad esto era mas profundo, será que talvez me enamore de el.  
  
Esta pregunta me ha atormentado durante días creo que dejaré de pensar en eso y dormiré un poco.  
  
Por la mañana salí de casa me dirigía a de hecho no sabia ni a donde iba solo sabía que tenía que aclarar mis ideas. Si eso era lo mejor.  
  
Esto es inútil -llegue a esta conclusión después de haber hecho un largo recorrido, seguía con la misma idea en la cabeza."El". Deje de tratar de olvidarlo y me dedique a pensar en que es lo que le diría, después de todo tendría que decírselo algún día, así que me tranquilice y empecé a pensar en como se lo diría, mientras seguía mi caminata.  
  
Tal vez un hola como te ha ido, hace tiempo que no te veo .Si eso suena bien. Sin embargo aún estaba el detalle en que tenía que decirle lo que sentía por el.  
  
Trato de buscar una respuesta, sin embargo no la he podido encontrar. Creo que tengo hablar con alguien.  
  
Mientras caminaba sin fijarme choque con alguien esto era por lo distraído que venía .Rápidamente me disculpe con esta persona.  
  
Me preguntó-¿estas bien? Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz se trataba de el mismo con quien yo soñaba, que hacía temblar mi pulso era Tai. El volvió a repetir su pregunta y yo asentí con la cabeza.  
  
Vamos anda ponte de pie.  
  
Al levantarme mire esos ojos que hacían que yo me derritiera esos ojos color chocolate, tan llenos de vida, tan alegres sin lugar a dudas esos eran sus ojos.  
  
-Hola - salude. El me respondió el saludo con una sonrisa; Y me preguntó -A donde vas.  
  
-Ehh, ehh mmmmmmm- esa fue mi respuesta  
  
El me miro y me dijo que te parece si caminamos sin rumbo.  
  
Era increíble que con un solo ehhhh el entendiera que no tenía ni la mayor idea de adonde quería ir.  
  
Caminamos sin rumbo y mientras tanto pude notar una cierta tristeza que no demostraba .pero yo lo note en sus ojos y en su silencio.  
  
-Te pasa algo -le pregunte.  
  
No, solo cosas sin importancia  
  
Oh, ya veo.  
  
Seguimos caminado y pude notar que una lagrima empezaba a brotar de sus ojos, poco después empezó a llorar colocó sus manos en sus cara y se detuvo a llorar .Yo trate de consolarlo entre sollozos el me confeso que el y su pareja habían terminado y que ella se había ido con mi hermano.  
  
En ese momento sentí una gran tristeza y un gran odio. La tristeza era por el y el odio era hacía Sora, por haber lastimado el corazón de el ser a quien yo amaba. Después de un rato se tranquilizó y seguimos caminando llegamos a mi casa, yo quería estar mas tiempo con el así que le pedí que me acompañara a casa de mi hermano, claro, esto lo dije sin pensar .El se me quedo viendo feo, sin embargo acepto ir a casa de Matt .pero que solo me acompañaría hasta la entrada, ya que no quería ver a Matt.  
  
Caminamos una vez más en dirección a la casa de Matt y para mi suerte a la mitad del camino empezó a llover.  
  
Al llegar a casa de Matt ambos veníamos empapados hasta el alma .Así que lo invite a pasar para que se duchará y no se enfermará el acepto la invitación, pero antes la había rechazado, ya que no tenía que ponerse. Yo le ofrecí ropa afortunadamente teníamos la misma talla .Así el acepto yo le preste un pantalón negro y una camiseta manga larga color verde.  
  
Mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada le pregunte si no le importaba compartir el baño el me miro y me respondió que no le importaba. Se me había olvidado que el no era penoso como mi hermano. Se metió a bañar y poco después entre yo mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Por fin el estaba frente a mi .En ese momento lo que deseaba era decirle lo que sentía por el y que el me correspondiera sentimental y bueno ustedes saben. Para mi no sería la primera vez que tendría una relación de hecho había tenido varias experiencias.  
  
La primera la había tenido con Kari recuerdo que esa noche no había nadie en su casa, recuerdo que ambos la pasamos muy bien. La segunda fue con Yolei ella era novia de Ken pero ambos nos atraíamos y esa noche no pasamos frío (ustedes entenderán), Ken jamás lo supo.de hay en fuera tuve mas pero la primera vez que lo hice con un chico fue en una fiesta y eso fue porque nos guiamos por las copas. Ahora solo quería que Tai me correspondiera.  
  
Un día hoy hablar a Kari con Sora y ella le dijo que el no se había atrevido a tocarla. Por eso aun tenía esperanza en que Tai fuese para mi solito.  
  
Estando en el baño.....  
  
Continuara  
  
Unas notitas mas: Oh pobre Ken; quiero aclarar que cuando Takeru dice que poco después me ti yo (al baño) es un típico baño japonés el cual consiste en primero bañarse (ósea limpiarse el cuerpo ) y después meterse a agua caliente para relajarse (creo) creo que todos lo hemos visto en las caricaturas.  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado si no es el caso por favor no me odien mejor manden quejas sugerencias, etc. (menos cadenas) a.  
Teenwolves@hotmail.com  
  
Ah y ya saben a quien debemos digimon y si no lo saben no me pregunte por que no tengo idea jejejejajajajaj (bueno en fin risa nerviosa)  
  
Bye. 


	2. Estando en casa

Notas.- Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 de "Como Decirlo".  
  
Espero les guste. Por cierto que este capitulo es algo diferente a la narración del primer capitulo.  
  
Espero que puedan ayudarme, con sus grandes opiniones  
  
Entre otras cosas Gracias Kensy por tu valioso comentario y para complacerte aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero te guste y también espero tu opinión.  
  
Simbología  
  
Notas mías ( ) Pensamientos de personajes / / Acciones # # Sin mas que decir por el momento .Adelante con el fic.  
  
Capitulo 2: Estando en casa  
  
Tenía esperanza en que Tai fuese para mi solito.  
  
Cuando estuve en la parte de relajación (si no saben de lo que hablo. Vayan y lean las notas del final de l primer capitulo) .No podía dejar de verlo, se veía tan bien.  
  
Al salir del baño.  
  
Se me ocurrió que mi única oportunidad de acercarme muy cerca de él era ofreciéndome a dar le un masaje en y así lo hice.  
  
TK.- Puedo darte un masaje tai  
  
Tai # sonriendo # Claro, harías eso por mi  
  
Tk.-Por supuesto / Eso y más mi querido Tai /  
  
Empecé con el masaje debo de reconocer que la espalda de él es tan calida y no solo por la temperatura de el agua con la que nos habíamos bañado. Era como sentir una energía llena de calidez y amor, talvez es lo que yo necesitaba "amor".Tuve la oportunidad de tocar, perdón masajear, toda la parte trasera del cuerpo de tai. El cual solo traía puesta una pequeña toalla que se quito al acostarse sobre la cama para el masaje. /jejejeje/ mi gran oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía por el y que el me correspondiera en el momento. Estaba yo disfrutando del masaje hasta que alguien o algo interrumpieron mis pensamientos.  
  
Tai.- ¡ACHUUUU!, Tk creo que será mejor que me vista y me vaya a mi casa, ya es tarde Tk.- Creo que tienes razón / con respecto a lo de la vestimenta, no quiero que te resfríes / Pero tai no es necesario que te vayas puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Tai se iba a parar de la cama pero antes de hacerlo pidió a tk que saliera para poderse vestirse a gusto tk comprendió porque, talvez Tai no era penoso en compartir los baños pero si lo era con su cuerpo (y con razón) (porque quien no).  
  
A tk se le había ocurrido una forma para que tai se quedara la gran idea era invitarlo a que se quedara a comer, si eso era Tai jamás rechazaría una invitación a comer.  
  
Tai salio de la habitación y se disponía irse cuando tk le dijo: - Tai te quedas a comer  
  
Tai.- Gracias por la invitación, pero me tengo que ir  
  
Tk.- Vamos Tai  
  
Tai.- Lo siento tk, pero me tengo que ir.  
  
Y que creen, para la suerte de Tk. Empezó a llover otra vez, pero mas fuerte.  
  
Tk.- Creo que no te podrás ir así / que bueno/  
  
Tai.- Tienes razón, me puedo quedar aquí  
  
Tk.- Claro el tiempo que gustes / para siempre por favor/  
  
Tai se sentó en un sillón y se quedo ahí viendo por la ventana como llovía  
  
Tk volvió a hacer la invitación para comer algo, pero una vez más Tai la rechazo.  
  
Tk.- Tai seguro que no quieres  
  
Tai.- #miro feo a Tk y parpadeo varias veces, y dijo # mmmmmmm pues no gracias, no tengo hambre  
  
En ese momento # su organismo dijo lo contrario # grrrrrrrrrrrrr sonó  
  
Tk. # riendo #.- Pues a mi me parece que alguien si quiere.  
  
Tai # a su estomago # .- Traidor, sin mas remedio y avergonzado acepto a la invitación y comió, pero sus tripas parecían no saciarse. Tai. # dirigiéndose a la autora # .- Oye quieres dejar mi organismo y mis tripas en paz  
  
Tk.-. # dirigiéndose a la autora # Apurate de una buena vez que ya quiero saber como decir lo que siento, a parte quiero comer y quiero hacerlo ¡AHORA!!!!!!  
  
Autora.- Bueno ¡Ya basta!!!!!! , además soy la que escribe y decide que hacer entendido  
  
Tk.- Si bueno ,pero ya quiero seguir. ve al grano  
  
Autora.- No puedo  
  
Tai y Tk.-No nos importa ¡Apurale!!!! ,¡Síguele!!!!!!!!  
  
Autora.- Chamacos malcriados, para que se les quite aquí lo dejare y ahora are que esperen un poco mas jajajajajajajajajajaaa (Que mala soy)  
  
Tai y tk.- Que mala es  
  
Bueno ahora si  
  
CON  
  
Tk.- Ni te atrevas , a ella tai  
  
Autora.- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! que alguien me ayude .  
  
TINU  
  
Tai.- tk quitale el teclado ¡ya!  
  
Yo.- S.O.S  
  
Tk.- Por fin lo tengo jajajaja te gane  
  
Tai.- Vaya que bueno  
  
Yo.- Pues ¿quÉ creen?  
  
Tk y Tai.- ¿Qué?  
  
Yo.- # burlonamente" Demasiado Tarde jajajajajajaa  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Yo .- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ,Perdedores  
  
Y ya saben si queren que siga con esta locura dejen reviews.  
  
Bye. 


	3. de confesiones y otras cosas

Dale espacio temporal ok  
  
Ya llegue, lamento la tardanza en este capitulo, lo que pasa es que tuve mis exámenes finales, los cuales gracias a mí ausencia en internet por un rato aprobé. Así que felicidades a mí por aprobarlos.  
  
Cambiando de tema, espero que les guste este capitulo y no duden en dejar su valiosa opinión.  
  
También a partir de este capitulo en adelante empezara el yaoi y una que otra cosa , pero por mientras en este capitulo hay shonen ai.  
  
Para quienes no lo sepan el yaoi son relaciones sexuales entre hombres y el shonen ai es mas bien relaciones sentimentales, (ósea un montón de cursilerías) espero me entiendan.  
  
Ya dada la advertencia, pueden empezar a leer.  
  
Capitulo 3: De confesiones y otras cosas  
  
Tai acepto la comida o más bien casi cena, la cual consistía en: un pedazo de pizza recalentado, un sándwich; y para beber había dos opciones: refresco de cola o jugo de uva.  
  
La comida fue agradable. Para cuando ambos terminaron de comer tk ofreció a Tai una cerveza.  
  
Tai.- No gracias  
  
Tk.- Bueno si tú no quieres yo tomare las dos  
  
Tai.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso bebes?  
  
Tk.- Claro, tu no  
  
Tai.- ¡No!  
  
Tk quedo algo sorprendido por la respuesta de su acompañante.  
  
Tk.- Hay tai no te creo  
  
Tai.- pues aunque no lo creas yo no tomo  
  
Tk.- ¿Fumas?  
  
Tai.- ¡No!  
  
Tk.- ¿Alguna vez te has drogado?  
  
Tai.- ¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?!  
  
Tk.- Por favor no te ofendas, ni te enojes .Solo te pregunte si tomas, fumas o te drogas  
  
Tai.- No me enoje  
  
Tk.- Mentiroso, te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho  
  
Tai.- Jajajaaa, muy gracioso.  
  
Tk.- Tai, ¿tienes alguna adicción?  
  
Tai.- No, no tengo ninguna  
  
Tk.- ¿En serio?  
  
Tai.- Claro, o acaso dudas de mi palabra  
  
Tk.-Tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, vamos no seas tímido, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.  
  
Tai.- Dime, ¿tú tienes alguna?  
  
Tk.- y para que te digo que no, si. Si  
  
Tai.- ¿Cuál?  
  
Tk.- Mira que se bien que me estas cambiando el tema, pero te responderé  
  
Tai.- Te estoy esperando  
  
Tk.- Pues yo: fumo, tomo y la otra vez me drogue  
  
Tai.- Ya no eres el niñito de mami, ¿verdad?  
  
Tk.- Ahora te toca a ti  
  
Tai.- ¿Qué?  
  
Tk.- ¿Tienes alguna adicción?  
  
Tai.-No, yo no tengo  
  
Tk.- (terminado de tomar su primera cerveza) Wooa! , San Tai de los alcatraces  
  
Tai.- Oye, niño no te burles, respeta a tu mayores. Además lo que pasa es que a mí no me llama la atención nada de eso y.  
  
Tk.- Tai, con cuantas chicas te has acostado  
  
Tai.- (poniéndose rojo) ¡Tk!, eh.  
  
Tk.- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Tai.- ¿Para que quieres saber?  
  
Tk.-Nada más  
  
Tai.- Eh, este lo que pasa es que yo, ehhhhh este.  
  
Mientras que Tk destapa su segunda cerveza y daba un sorbo  
  
Tk.- Lo que pasa es que eres virgen, ¿no es cierto?  
  
Tai.- Si, así es. Y ¿tú?  
  
Tk.- (Cínicamente) No  
  
Tai.- ¿No?  
  
Tk.-No  
  
Tai.- ¿Desde hace cuanto?  
  
Tk.-Casi, un año  
  
Tai.- Muy bien dime, ¿qué hiciste con el verdadero tk?  
  
Tk.- Hay, Tai porque me dices eso  
  
Tai.- Es que pensé que eras un tierno borreguito, y resulta que eres un lobo  
  
Tk.- Ya vez, que la vida da muchas sorpresas  
  
Tai.- ¿Cuándo pasaste de borrego a lobo?  
  
Tk.-Creo que fue con mi primera novia  
  
Tai.- uh, ya veo  
  
Tk.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué eres virgen?  
  
Tai.-porque no me gustan  
  
Tk.- ¿Las chicas?  
  
Tai.- ¡No! , ellas si me gustan, lo que no me gustan, son las relaciones en donde solo hay sexo por placer y no por amor  
  
Tk.- Y eso, si lo interesante es sentir  
  
Tai.- En serio, que, te desconozco  
  
Tk.- ¿que es lo que buscas?  
  
Tai.-Yo busco una persona que gane mi corazón, que tenga sus propias metas, que me ame y que nos entendamos bien.  
  
Tk.- Vaya, que soñador eres  
  
Tai.- y tú con que sueñas  
  
Tk.-Pues yo quiero una persona con la cual pueda divertirme y pasarla bien, pero al igual que tu deseo que tenga sus propias metas y que me ame.  
  
Tai.- Después de todo, aun ahí algo de borrego en ti  
  
Tk.- ¿A QUIEN LES LLAMASTE BORREGO?  
  
Tai.- A ti, borrego  
  
Tk.- Ahora veras  
  
Tk y Tai se pusieron a jugar en la sala con los cojines de la sala, para cuando terminaron, ambos estaban exhaustos y se recostaron en el suelo.  
  
Tk.-Oye tai, te gustan los hombres  
  
Tai.- (con una gran sonrisa) Pues yo que sepa no jajá jajá  
  
Tk.- (que dulce se ve cuando sonríe) Y si la persona en la que encontraras todo lo que buscas fuera un hombre. ¿Qué harías?  
  
Tai.- Y yo te digo que no me importaría, si realmente es lo que busco  
  
Tk.- (aun tengo una oportunidad) ¿crees en lo de la pareja perfecta?  
  
Tai.- Para mí no existe la pareja perfecta, pero si la que es feliz junta, ya que todas enfrentar dificultades.  
  
Pero si me preguntaras cual seria mi pareja perfecta en todos los aspectos, yo te diría que es la persona que sea paciente, que sonría, que no sea pesimista, que sea como tú  
  
Tk.- ¡¡¡¡¡Como yo!!!!  
  
Tai.- Si como tú.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
N/A: Jeejeje, ya no so tan mala y les dije mas de lo que tengo pensado. ¿Qué les parece?  
  
Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews con su valiosa opinión, espero sigan leyendo esta historia y una vez mas lamento mi tardanza.  
  
Pero como ya Salí de vacaciones espero subirlos capítulos pronto.  
  
Bueno sin más que decir, les digo  
  
Bye. 


	4. Una pelea

N/A: Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de cómo decirlo  
  
También a partir de este capitulo en adelante empezara el yaoi y una que otra cosa, pero por mientras este capitulo tiene una pequeña riña  
  
Para quienes no lo sepan el yaoi son relaciones sexuales entre hombres y el shonen ai es mas bien relaciones sentimentales, (ósea un montón de cursilerías) espero me entiendan.  
  
Por cierto gracias por los reviews de:  
  
Melody: Lamento haber pues a tk así, pero ya veras porque  
  
Crystal Ketchum: Espero no este empalagoso  
  
Ice Kory X: Que bueno que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Ya dada la advertencia, pueden empezar a leer.  
  
Capitulo 4: Una pelea  
  
Tk.- ¿Cómo yo?  
  
Tai.- Si, como tú  
  
Tk.- (pensando) será posible que yo le guste a el, como el me gusta a mi  
  
Tai.- (sacándolo de sus pensamientos) oye tk, tierra llamando a tk  
  
Tk.- ¿qué pasa?, tai  
  
Tai.- estas en la luna, será posible que estés enamorado  
  
Tk.- ¡No!  
  
Tai.- bueno, no importa siempre y cuando no lo estés de mi hermanita, ella si es una santa.  
  
Tk.- (pensando) (si como no, hay tai si supieras)  
  
Tai.- te estaba diciendo que sería como tu, aunque claro me refiero a la forma de ser  
  
Tk.- oh, ya veo (terminando de tomar su séptima cerveza, empezando a tomar otra)  
  
Tai.- Oye, no esta bien que tomes tanta cerveza  
  
Tk.- ¿Por qué? , hip, hip...  
  
Tai.- Será mejor que dejes de tomar  
  
Tk.- ¿Por qué? , hip, hip...  
  
Tai.-porque ya se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza, y si llega tu hermano pensara que fue mi culpa  
  
Tk.- No es cierto, se me bajo al estomago jajajaaaajajajajaajajajajajajajajajaa (en fin risa estupida)  
  
Tai.- Como sea tu hermano puede llegar y regañarme  
  
Tk.- (ya ebrio y molesto) pero, que te preocupas querido tai, el de seguro esta con la perra de Sora  
  
Tai.- Por favor no digas nada sobre Sora, esta bien  
  
Tk.- Tai, ¿porque la defiendes?  
  
Tai.- Porque es mi amiga y mi ex novia (asomando una pequeña lagrima)  
  
Tk.- (mas molesto que ebrio) Hay por favor tai todos sabemos que esa perra, te ponía los cuernos con todos incluso con mi hermano y una vez a mi me llego, pero la mande por donde vino.  
  
Tai.- (casi comenzando a llorar) Tk, ¡Cállate!, no sabes lo que dices, estas ebrio.  
  
Tk.- Si lo se y por eso te digo que no valía la pena  
  
Tai.- ¡Ya! (llorando)  
  
Tk.- y lo peor es que lo hacia enfrente de ti  
  
Tai.- ¡Tk!, ya basta (con la voz quebrada)  
  
Tk.- pero por que te pones así, si sabes bien que es la verdad  
  
Tai.-¡¡Cállate!!! , ¡¡Ya!! (Aprentando sus manos y aun llorando)  
  
Tk.- ella era una golfa, una cualquiera, una ¡Zorra!  
  
Tai.-¡¡Cállate!!!  
  
Tk.- perra, perra.  
  
Tai.- (perdiendo la paciencia, golpeo a tk en el estomago, sacándole el aire)  
  
Tk.- ahhhh, por qué (cayendo al suelo)  
  
Tai.- (llorando) te dije que te callarás y no me hiciste caso, que no entiendes aun la quiero  
  
Y vino el silencio. No es que tai haya matado a tk, solo lo dejo inconsciente.  
  
Pronto Tai calmo su ira y recogió a tk de el suelo y lo llevo a un cuarto y lo dejo en la cama.  
  
Tai.- Lo siento tk  
  
Tk.- Yo también Tai (aun ebrio), aunque es la verdad  
  
Tai.- No empieces quieres. Será mejor que me vaya  
  
Tk.- No, no te vayas quédate aquí por favor.  
  
Tai.- se sentó en una esquina de la cama, tenía los ojos llorosos  
  
Tk- se percato de eso y le dijo a Tai:  
  
Tk.- por favor tai, perdóname no era mi intención hacerte llorar (me parte el alma mi querido tai)  
  
Tai.- No te preocupes  
  
Tk.- Oh por cierto, ya es tarde gustas quedarte a dormir  
  
Tai.-No puedo tu hermano llegara y no quiero verlo  
  
Tk.-Por favor quédate, de seguro no llegara. (Ustedes saben porque)  
  
Tai.- Mmmmm, no estoy seguro.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar  
  
Sora.- Oh matt  
  
Matt.- Sora  
  
Ambos.- ahhhh, ahhhhh (en fin jadeos)  
  
Regresando a la habitación con Tk y Tai  
  
Tk.- Vamos anda quédate  
  
Tai.-Esta bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento.  
  
Tk.- No hay problema. (Enserio que no lo hay)  
  
Continuara  
  
N/A: Ok aquí esta el capitulo 4, espero les haya gustado.  
  
Sobre lo de las cervezas, realmente no se si con siete u o ocho uno se pueda poner ebrio, pero yo lo decidí así. Sobre el cambio de humor de tk, he oído que si es posible pasar de rápidamente de un estado a otro cuando uno esta ebrio. Lo de Sora, bueno de hecho nunca me ha caído bien tiene sonrisa de tonta y decidí hacerla una zorra. Lo del final, que otra vez están bien y hablando normal este bueno pienso que tai es de las personas que perdonan rápido.Aunque como sufre.  
  
Espero sus valiosas opiniones, dejen un review.  
  
Sin más que decir, digo  
  
Bye. 


	5. Un intento

Un nuevo capitulo de Como decirlo, espero les guste.  
  
Capitulo 5: Un intento  
  
Tai.-Esta bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento.  
  
Tk.- No hay problema. (Enserio que no lo hay)  
  
Tk.-te gustaría quedarte en la cama de Matt o en la de mi papá  
  
Tai.- Gracias, pero preferiría quedarme en el sofá, no quisiera molestar a nadie  
  
Tk.- oh que necio eres, mi papá esta de viaje y Matt no creo que llegue  
  
Tai.- Y si llegan  
  
Tk.- Tai tai tai, que no van a llegar no lo entiendes hip (aun con algo de alcohol en el ser)  
  
Tai.- Bueno, pero aun así quiero quedarme en el sofá  
  
Tk.-Entonces que te parece si yo me quedo en el sofá y tu en mi cama  
  
Tai.- No me parece buena idea, que te parece si ambos nos quedamos en la sala, en suelo  
  
Tk.- Mmmm bueno ya que insistes  
  
Tai.- Será un noche genial no te parece  
  
Tk.- Si claro  
  
*****************  
  
2 am casa de Sora  
  
Sora.- Oh matt eso fue grandioso  
  
Matt con la respiración algo agitada- si, espero repetirlo pronto  
  
Sora con un tono frió- por cierto que estará haciendo mi querido novio  
  
Matt.- ¿Novio? , más bien es tu ex  
  
Sora.- Ah si  
  
Matt.- Por cierto Sora, ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?  
  
Sora.- ¿qué?  
  
Matt.- Lo de su rompimiento  
  
Sora.- te digo y no te ríes  
  
Matt.- si  
  
Sora.- le dije que al que realmente amaba eras tú y que lo lamentaba mucho que si quería podíamos ser amigos  
  
Matt.- en serio, vaya que te viste cruel y solo por que el no quiso llevarte a su cama  
  
Sora.- Si es cierto a mí se me hace que era puñal  
  
Matt.- Crees?  
  
Sora.- Claro, porque quien se resistiría a mis encantos, jamás quiso tocarme  
  
Matt.- Pues aun así veo muy cruel tu método  
  
Sora.- Pero ahora te tengo a ti y tú me satisfaces cuando quiero  
  
Matt.- Cierto amor, kiss me  
  
Volviendo a casa de tk 3:30 pm  
  
Tk daba vuelta y vuelta en el suelo de su casa no podía conciliar el sueño, la verdad es que se le había revuelto el estomago con los pedazos de pizza , jugo de uva y las ocho o siete cervezas que se tomo, se le empezó a revolver el estomago y dio de buenas a hasta que dijo- Guacara.  
  
Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al baño. Se apoyo en el excusado y Guauauauauaua (vomito hasta que no pudo más).  
  
Al mismo tiempo tai se levanto a ver que pasaba con su anfitrión, se dirigió al baño y dijo:- Tk te encuentras bien, necesitas ayuda  
  
Tk respirando agitado.- Si, me gustaría decir que estoy bien pero sería una gran mentida, así que me puedes ayudar  
  
Tai entro al baño y trato de ayudar a tk ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y un mejoral  
  
Después de esto ambos volvieron a su "cama"  
  
Tk que aun no podía dormir solo observo como tai caía rápidamente a los brazos del sueño. Estan facil dormir para el dijo tk lo malo es que no todos podemos hacer lo mismo  
  
Mientras que tai.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tk vio como tai dormía placidamente y profundamente, así que pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea probar aquellos labios que talvez despierto no podría hacerlo jamás  
  
Lentamente se acerco hasta quedar a lado de el chico de ojos chocolate  
(color), acaricio su mejilla con su mano pasándola de arriba hacía abajo.  
  
Tai se movió un poco por lo que tk quito su mano del cachete del chico, pero tai solo se había movido para acomodarse y volver a dormir  
  
Tk volvió a posar su mano en el cachete de su acompañante y nuevamente tai se volvió a mover  
  
Después de veinte intentos en donde sucedió lo mismo.  
  
Tk una vez mas volvió a posar su mano en el cachete del chico, seguro que un simple movimiento no lo vencería. Pero esta vez fue diferente el chico de cabellos alborotados a garro la mano de tk y la abrazo con mucha fuerza que a tk no le quedo otra opción de jalarla con la esperanza de que su tai no despertara  
  
Tk.- a la cuenta de tres: 1, 2, 3., saco su mano rápidamente esperando que tai no lo hubiese notado y así fue. Talvez lo único que podría despertarlo sería la frase "el desayuno esta servido"  
  
Ya cansado de que tai se moviera o tomara su mano se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de su acompañante.  
  
Todo iba bien hasta que noto que tai tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo sorprendidamente a Tk.  
  
Seguro nada podría despertar a Tai, pero esto era increíble con una solo roce el había despertado como si le hubieran dicho que su hermana tenía novio.  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: ¿Que pasará? Con esta historia ¿Cuál será la reacción de Tai? ¿Que dirá tk?, ¿Por qué sora es una Zorra?  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de cómo decirlo 


	6. casi al final?

N/A: lamento la tardanza en este capitulo, tal vez me maten al verlo, pero no me odien .prometo que si recibo reviews lo seguiré en menos de una semana lo prometo.  
  
Ahora sin mas los dejare con el mini capitulo.  
  
______________  
  
Ya cansado de que tai se moviera o tomara su mano se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de su acompañante.  
  
Todo iba bien hasta que noto que tai tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo sorprendidamente a Tk.  
  
Seguro nada podría despertar a Tai, pero esto era increíble con una solo roce el había despertado como si le hubieran dicho que su hermana tenía novio.  
  
_________________  
  
Capitulo 6: Casi al final?  
  
Tai.- Tk?  
  
Tk.- Hola Tai  
  
Tai que estabas haciendo  
  
Tk.- Yo, perdón es que yo eh.  
  
Tai.- Tu que?  
  
Tk.- Yo me iba a parar y bueno pues tropecé contigo  
  
Tai.- ah que casualidad verdad  
  
Tk.- Que?  
  
Tai.- que hayas caído directo sobre mis labios  
  
Tk.- Si mucha  
  
Tai.- Vamos ya tk deja de fingir se que deseabas hacerlo  
  
Tk.- Perdón?  
  
Tai.- se que lo hiciste a propósito y querías besarme  
  
Tk.- eh  
  
Tai.- Ya no finjas te vi desde un principio  
  
Tk.- como te diste cuenta  
  
Tai.- Por que estaba despierto y me di cuenta por tu forma de actuar  
  
Tk.- Como es eso posible  
  
Tai.- Será porque te conozco y por que no me puedes engañar  
  
Tk.- lo siento tai, es que  
  
Tai.- Que?  
  
Tk.- que te quiero decir que  
  
Tai.- que  
  
Tk.- que  
  
Tai.- que  
  
Tk.- que tu... tu, tu me gustas mucho  
  
Tai.- ya lo se  
  
Tk.- que??  
  
Tai.- porque yo tambien me siento igual  
  
Tk.- Entonces ya no tendré que ocultarlo más  
  
Tai.- No  
  
Tk si mas demora se acerco a los labios del chico de ojos chocolate y lo beso lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que no fuera un sueño. Tai correspondió el beso y ambos sintieron el calor de sus labios.  
  
Tk.-Son tan calidos  
  
Tai.- Son tan dulces  
  
Y talvez hay fue donde todo comenzó.  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: No me odien les dije que sería corto, opinen que les pareció, talvez estén pensando en Tanto choro para tan poco. Pues si pero no desesperen prometo que el prox. Cap. será bueno, siempre y cuando ustedes opinen. Y si estan pensando que el prox cap. Será el último pues no lo piensen, mejor dejen un review y digan lo que quieren.  
  
Y por ultimo  
  
Donec eris felix, multos numerabis amicos 


	7. El frío no existe

Bueno he llegado ya con un nuevo capitulo de este mi primer fic Yaoi . jejeje.

Y bueno como ya casi me demandan jeje aviso que este es el ultimo capitulo.

También este es mi primer intento de Lemon o lime, no se realmente que sería , así que ustedes sabrán si leerlo. 

Sobre los reviews 

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejaron sus review y también a la persona que me menciono que el capitulo anterior estaba muy  mal  . Agradezco tu opinión  créeme que haz ayudado a que este capitulo sea un poco mejor , júzgalo si? 

Bueno eso es todo y solo y de ante mano les digo Gracias y Adios 

Capitulo 7: El frío no existe

Tai.- Yo

Tk.- Lo se no digas nada 

Ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a la habitación de Tk

Tk tomo de la cintura a Tai y lo recostó sobre la cama . A tai se le subieron los colores al rostro . tk rió ante su acción y acerco a sus labios a los del chico de ojos chocolate.

Tk.- Estaremos bien verdad?

Tai.- Si 

Esta vez fue Tai quien empezó a besar los labios de sus chico y luego siguió con su cuello

Tk gimió ante este acto que no esperaba de Tai. 

"Tai" fue un leve suspiro de parte del chico de ojos azules 

Con esto Tai se detuvo y se paro quitando de encima a Tk

Tai.- Tk te quiero ,pero no creo que sea el momento para esto

Tk.- Por que? Acaso te da pena 

Tai.- Es que jamás lo había hecho

Tk se paro de la cama donde se encontraba – Vamos Tai – en eso el ojiazul se acerco al moreno y comenzó a basarlo ,para volver a comenzar con lo que el su acompañante había dejado 

Tk.- paramos si deseas? 

Tai.- No, esta bien quiero seguir con esto 

El chico de cabellos rubios tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y plantó un beso en los labios del moreno,   por su parte Tai trataba de corresponder  a lo que sentía.  Tk hizo que el beso fuera mas profundo , de pronto este mismo deseaba entrar en el moreno busco la forma de entrar a su boca , la  cual no fue negada por Tai .El chico de cabellos castaños abrió un poco su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de su amante, pero no demasiado para que el beso no fuera roto. 

Una vez que la lengua de tk estuvo dentro de su amor exploro siempre teniendo el sabor dulce.

Las manos de Tai bajaron y empezaron a desabrochar lentamente,  pero con una urgencia  la camisa  del menor.

Tk quien ya había terminado del beso  hizo otro tanto tirando a Tai sobre la cama 

Tai  se volvió a sonrojar ante la posición en que estaba. Una vez que Tai termino de desabrochar la camisa de tk . el menor la lanzo lejos para que no estorbara y comenzó en hacer lo mismo con Tai 

Tai acerco su cabeza al cuello del menor y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua 

Tk no pudo evitar gemir ante tal acción  y ya había terminado de desabrochar la camisa de su  moreno. Mientras Tai seguía en su cuello,  el menor empezó con los pantalones 

Un frio cubrió la piel del moreno ,sin darse cuenta en que momento el ojiazul lo había despojado de toda prenda  . sintió esa sensación de..

Tk.- No preocupes el frio pasará

Tai.-  bien Tk 

Y sin que eso le importara a el moreno siguió con igualar la circunstancias entre el y su acompañante 

Esta vez y mientras Tai se encargaba de los pantalones Tk empezó con hacer caricias para que su amor sintiera algo de placer. Las caricias eran suaves ,pero una de ella se podía sentir el gran deseo de estar junto a el 

Una vez que Tai termino con lo que hacia. Ambos  se observaron tal y como habían llegado a el mundo

Ambos .- Te amo 

Y fue así como Tk tomo la inactiva de iniciar nuevamente las caricias.Tai no perdía el tiempo mientras daba y correspondía a las caricias de Takaishi .Tai bajo sus manos y sostuvo entre sus manos el sexo de su acompañante y comenzó a masajearlo con la intención de que el otro tuviera algo de placer 

Tk sintió esas caricias y no puedo evitar gemir leventemente .Esto hizo que Tai siguiera con el masaje,  por que le excitaba saber que el menor gemía por su causa  y el menor sentía cerca el climax y grito- Tai ya por favor , que me vengo- Tai y va detenerse, pero Tk no resistió mas y grito al mismo tiempo que se venía. Tk estaba exhausto, se tiro sobre el cuerpo de Tai 

Tk.-Ahhhh , lo lamento 

Tai.- No lo sientas 

Tk.- Pero no sería justo, que tu te quedaras sin nada cierto?

Tai.- MMMMM

Tk .- empezó de nueva cuenta a acariciar a su compañero y Tai dijo – Ya vamos estoy listo 

Tk volteo a Tai de espaldas y se coloco a la altura de sus caderas – Si te lastimo dime por favor 

Tai.- Si

Tk ya tenía todo listo y comenzó a adentrarse dentro de Tai

Tai- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tk noto que eso había lastimado a Tai ,quien empezó a llorar por el dolor que la embestida de Tk le había provocado , Sin embargo para el había sido muy placentero.

Tk.-Lo lamento Tai

Tai.- No te preocupes no me dolió tanto. Continua si? 

Tk.- Claro 

Tk  continuo entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte .Cada embestida a Tai le dolía menos por el placer  que sentía 

Tk quiso compensar el dolor que le causo a Tai ,así que tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Tai y repitió lo Tai había hecho con el. Esto provoco que Tai sintiera un placer inexplicable . con cada embestida y el roce de las manos de su novio su placer aumentaba , al igual que el de Tk.

Ambos chicos estaban llegando al clímax, los gemidos y respiraciones agitadas se unieron cuando ambos llegaron al punto máximo . Tai  fue el primero en desplomarse en la cama por el agotamiento. Tk quien se vino después cayo sobre Tai. Poco después el güero salió del castaño, sus respiraciones fueron normalizándose lentamente.

Tk  le susurró al oído 

Tk.- Te dije que el frio pasaría 

Tai.- mmmm

Wooa y eso que es tu primera vez

Tai.- Que alcanzadito eres eh? 

Tk.- Mi novio no debería enojarse

Tai.-Tu novio?

Tk.-Bueno con nadie mas lo haría mas que con mi novio 

Tai se sonrojo ante el comentario

Tk.-Quieres una cerveza?

Tai.- Ya que soy tu novio algunas cosas cambiara de acuerdo .

Primera

Tk cayó a su novio con un beso y después dijo- suficiente? 

Tai.-Si 

Tk .- Y así fue como se lo dije 

Matt.- Mas le vale que te trate bien 

Matt.- Aunque yo no sabía que fumabas 

Tk.- Herencia? 

Matt.- Olvídalo me voy debo ver a Mimi

Tk.- Y que paso con Sora 

Matt.- N o vale la pena 

**FIN **

Jeje ya termine ojala les haya gustado y bueno ya no habrá nada mas 

Bye 

DONEC ERIS FELIX MULTOS,  NUMERABIS AMICOS 


End file.
